Besties 4Eva!
'Besties 4Eva! '''is the ninth episode of Power Rangers Dino Super Charge. This marks the first appearance of the Ptera Charge Megazord Para Formation and the full morphing sequence of the Pink Ranger's Dino Super Drive mode. It also marks the first appearance of the Dino X Charger. Synopsis Shelby's friend Erin tries to steal credit from the Pink Ranger and quickly finds trouble. Meanwhile, Halfbake plots to destroy the Rangers when Heckyl doubts his talents. Plot The episode opens up with the male rangers meeting Erin, a long time friend of Shelby's and immediately, the boys' take a liking to her. Erin reminisces about their time in kindergarten where Shelby invented a song about dinosaurs, which she took credit for. Later, the seven are seen walking through the park, where they bump into a Spikeball, holding a large bag of stolen groceries. Quickly shooing Erin away, the rangers morph and battle it, destroying the groceries. With a combined Dino Morpher Blast, the Spikeball is destroyed, sending its club flying. Erin picks it up, not long before a news reporter comes in. Caught up in the moment, Erin calls herself the Pink Ranger. Back at the crashed ship, Heckyl is furious that his cookie doesn't taste like cinnamon. The chef, Halfbake tries to tell him that he sent out a Spikeball to get some, but he hasn't returned yet. At this point, Halfbake asks if he can have a turn to capture the energems. At this statement, Heckyl and Wrench start laughing, as a joke, Wrench asks what his plan is to destroy the rangers. Halfbake's reply is to simply destroy the rangers, which causes the duo to laugh even more. Infuriated, Halfbake decides to leave the ship, only to be caught by Wrench. After a struggle, Halfbake rams a live wire on Wrench's back, causing him to short circuit and buying Halfbake time to escape. Seeing the news report, Shelby is incredibly disappointed in Erin, once again taking credit for someone else's work. Her intent on speaking with her is cut short by Erin's arrival. Shelby tries to talk to Erin in the kitchen when her phone goes off, revealing Erin gave Shelby's number to a reporter as her phone is dying. Trying to get her mind off things, Shelby goes down to the base, where Kendall has begun construction on the X Charger, which will increase the power of the Victory Charger by adding the Gold, Aqua, Graphite, Purple, and Silver energems' powers to it. However this is soon cut short by the arrival of Halfbake, who politely asks a police officer where he can find the Rangers. While Erin dodges a mob of fans, so she can disappear, the Rangers fight Halfbake. Not long into the fight, Wrench comes in, stronger than ever thanks to the shock he received and infuriated at Halfbake for electrocuting him. Chase tries to fight him, while the others do battle with Halfbake. However, Wrench overloads, causing a massive explosion, which the other rangers try to stop. After another victory, the rangers head back to base, while Erin talks to the reporters again. Unfortunately for her, Halfbake believes Erin's claims of being the Pink Ranger and kidnaps her. Back at the base, Shelby is upset over Erin's attitude lately. Keeper reminds her that if she wants Erin to change, Shelby has to be honest with Erin. It's at this point, Erin's kidnapping is revealed to the rangers. Remembering Erin still has her phone, Shelby uses it to track Erin and Halfbake to the sewers. Halfbake now has Erin in a large pastry dough, where her pleas go on deaf ears, as Halfbake is convinced she is the Pink Ranger. The real rangers show up and free Erin, who escapes. Deciding they've had enough, Tyler switches over to Super Charge mode and the rangers destroy Halfbake with the Victory Maximum Finish. Infuriated, Heckyl orders the magna beam be fired, where Chase and Ivan summon their zords, creating the Ptera Charge Megazord: Para formation. The rangers make quick work of the chef with the Megazord's blaster power. Back at the cafe, the Shelby learns that Erin has come clean about not being a ranger. Much to the rangers' collective surprise, Erin comes to the cafe and apologizes to Shelby for her actions. She then gives long overdue credit for the creation of the Triceratops song, and everyone sings to it. Cast * Brennan Mejia - Tyler Navarro * Camille Hyde - Shelby Watkins * Yoshi Sudarso - Koda * Michael Taber - Riley Griffin * James Davies - Chase Randall * Davi Santos - Sir Ivan of Zandar * Claire Blackwelder - Kendall Morgan * Ryan Carter - Heckyl * Richard Simpson - Keeper * Estevez Gillespie - Wrench (voice) * Campbell Cooley - Mecha Voice (voice) * Kevin Keys - Halfbake (voice) * Shara Connolly - Erin * Adam Gardiner - Reporter * Sophia Johnson - Excited customer * Brian Satterfield - Screaming man Dino Chargers *Core Dino Charge Rangers - Dino Victory **Dino Charge Red Ranger – T-Rex (Dino Morpher Blast Final Strike), Dino Blaze + T-Rex (Dino Morpher Blaze Blast), T-Rex Super, Victory, Maximum, Dino Drive, Dino Super Drive **Dino Charge Black Ranger – Para + Para (Dino Morpher Blast 2x), Para (Dino Steel), Para (Battle Mode), Dino Drive, Dino Super Drive **Dino Charge Blue Ranger – Stego (Dino Morpher Blast Final Strike), Dino Drive, Dino Super Drive **Dino Charge Green Ranger – Raptor (Dino Morpher Blast Final Strike), Dino Drive, Dino Super Drive **Dino Charge Pink Ranger – Tricera (Dino Morpher Blast Final Strike), Dino Drive, Dino Super Drive, T-Rex + Para + Stego + Raptor + Tricera (Megazord Finish) *Extra Dino Charge Rangers - Dino X **Dino Charge Gold Ranger – Ptera (Lightning Final Strike), Ptera (Battle Mode), Dino Drive, Dino Super Drive **Dino Charge Purple Ranger – Dino Drive, Dino Super Drive Errors *The excited customer pointed out Erin as the Pink Ranger before she walked into her view. *When the rangers enter the sewer and fight Halfbake, the background changes to a dark, abandoned brick building's interior. This is evident by visible grass and a tree located close to the exit which shined a bright light. In sewers, there are no bright exits. (This was because the brick building's fight was sentai footage, and the sewer scene was original footage, another sign of failed scene matching.) **Alongside this, due to the footage, Halfbake would be missing the kanji symbol on his forehead at times. Also, while not as noticeable, Halfbake does not have any noticeable emotion symbols on his body, but has a sadness emotion symbol on his right wrist in Sentai footage. It is probable that the original Debo Akidamonne suit had been remade for ''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Returns: 100 YEARS AFTER rather than made from scratch as a new suit, since the modified version only appears in Power Rangers footage. *When the rangers summoned the Megazord, Shelby was in Tyler's spot in the cockpit. This error is similar to the one made in the episode Home Run Koda. Only the leader is supposed to be located in the middle of the cockpit. The only time where this is an exception is when Tyler is NOT in a Megazord. **They could be, however, starting to give the center spot to the Ranger the episode is focusing on. *When Tyler activates the T-Rex Super Charger, his fist was closed before showing a close-up shot of the charger. Notes *A similar plot to this episode was used in the Megaforce episode, Stranger Ranger. *This marks the first appearance of the Dino X Charger. *This marks the first time that the Pink Ranger uses the Dino Super Drive Saber without the Red Ranger. See Also (story) (Black Ranger vs Wrench fight footage) (fight footage)